deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Plasma Cutter
The 211-V Plasma Cutter, also referred to as the "Plasma Cutter" or simply "the Cutter", is a purpose-built, hand-portable mineral cutter manufactured by Schofield Tools. The Plasma Cutter is one of the miner's primary tools of trade, offering unrivaled reliability in even the most hostile of work environments. Design Details The Plasma Cutter delivers a cohesive pulse-stream or "bolt" of ionized plasma when fired. It is capable of firing bolts vertically (primary firing mode) and horizontally (secondary firing mode). The Plasma Cutter is very accurate, utilizing three blue lasers to indicate the desired cutting plane. On impact with the target, bolt cohesion fails frontward first, penetrating the target with a focused jet of superheated matter. This causes intense localized shear effects as well as a tunneling thermal expansion. When used upon brittle, frozen rocks riddled with faults, it can split them open in one or two shots in skilled hands. Against pliable targets, however, impact will cause minimal damage and thermal expansion will not so much cut as stress the area around the impact site, sometimes requiring several consecutive hits with the non-upgraded tool. Still, when presented with a less than effective alternative against dense organic matter, the 211-V Plasma Cutter retains its utility. The basic design of the Plasma Cutter appears to be used for other devices, such as a surgical device Isaac comes across during his attempt to escape from the Sprawl. In Dead Space 2 the Plasma Cutter has a "Special" upgrade mode that will cause Plasma Cutter shots to ignite targets and cause them to burn for several seconds. Variants *Forged Plasma Cutter (+10% damage bonus, reload speed -5%) *Agility Plasma Cutter (-5% reload speed, firing speed +5%) *Heavy Damage Plasma Cutter (Increased Damage) *Refurbished Plasma Cutter *Astronaut Plasma Cutter *Elite Plasma Cutter *Obsidian Plasma Cutter *Military Plasma Cutter *Pedestrian Plasma Cutter *Scorpion Plasma Cutter *Speed Kills Plasma Cutter (Increased Speed) Ammunition The Plasma Cutter utilizes variable-capacity cartridges called Plasma Energy as its ammunition which is capable of cutting down hard, mineral laden rocks in mining operations. Though seeming to only contain stored energy in them, plasma is in fact highly ionized matter, so either the cartridge is a combination battery/plasma medium, or the Cutter itself contains a reservoir of usable material to carry the ion charge. Plasma Energy for the Plasma Cutter can be purchased in the Store for 1,200 Credits for six rounds. Combat Tips * The Plasma Cutter is the player's staple weapon for the early parts of the game, and should be considered the player's trusty standby. It is recommended to keep at least a few spare full cartridges of ammunition (which consists of 25 rounds) or more for those situations where the player may run out of ammo for their other weapons. Keep the Plasma Cutter loaded and ready at all times. * Using Stasis to slow down Necromorphs makes it easier to quickly use the Cutter to sever their limbs. * The bolt fired from the Plasma Cutter travels almost instantly towards its target, making the Plasma Cutter useful for engaging far-off and/or fast-moving enemies such as Exploders, Slashers, and Twitchers. However, the ammunition delivers virtually no splash damage, making it ineffective against Swarmers. * Being one of the most precise weapons in the game also requires that the handler be steady and in control when aiming it. Remain calm, and line up your shots because there is no such thing as an accidental hit. * It's very useful against a Drag Tentacle, change your weapon as quickly as possible when faced with such. *In Dead Space (Mobile) it only requires 14 Power Nodes to fully upgrade, leaving a few of the blank spots open, making it one of the best weapons in the game. Its two firing modes, high capacity, quick firing speed, and quick reloading speed make it a great weapon (whether used with or without Stasis) to dismember almost any Necromorph. Appearances *''Dead Space: Martyr'' *''Dead Space: ExtractionThe weapon appears in ''Dead Space: Extraction and functions in much the same way as it does in Dead Space. Both Nathan McNeill and Gabe Weller are able to use it. *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space: Aftermath'' *''Dead Space (mobile)'' *''Dead Space: Ignition'' *''Dead Space 2'' Trivia * Finishing the first Dead Space and using only the Plasma Cutter will earn the "One Gun" Trophy/Achievement. Those attempting to earn the achievement should use Stasis extensively in crowded situations as the Plasma Cutter is not a suitable weapon for crowd control, even when fully upgraded. * The Plasma Cutter is the first weapon acquired in both games DS1 and DS2. * Isaac is shown wielding the Plasma Cutter in most of the promotional material for Dead Space and Dead Space 2. * The new reload animation for the Plasma Cutter in Dead Space 2 ejects the spent battery in a similar manner to ejecting a round from a semi-automatic handgun. * It is the only weapon Isaac can actually "pick up" throughout his journeys. All other weapons must be purchased at a Store. * This weapon is also included with three of the four Isaac Clarke action figures, one being the DS2 Plasma Cutter. * In the original Dead Space, the crosshairs that the Plasma Cutter used would get larger or smaller when it come into contact with walls, the environment, and Necromorphs, probably to make the game more realistic. The crosshairs in Dead Space 2 are static to the center of the screen, though this can be changed in the options menu. * During gameplay if the player is idle, Isaac will do several poses with the Plasma Cutter such as holding it with both hands and pointing it in several directions. * The Plasma Cutter is one of the few one-handed weapons Isaac can use, the others being the Rivet Gun, and DS2's Ripper and Flamethrower. * The Plasma Cutter appears in Dead Space: Martyr, though it is implied to be much bigger than the Plasma Cutter in the games, as it takes two hands to operate and it weighs Altman down considerably when swimming, although this may be because it was an older version of the Plasma Cutter. Also it appears to have some sort of blade on it, like the Plasma Saw does. * The new Plasma Cutter was not an official tool, but jury-rigged by Isaac on the fly by combining a medical stationary tissue laser (presumably used at much lower levels to not completely cut through the patient, and computer controlled to further make it safe for surgical use) and his previously acquired Flashlight. * If the player keeps their save file from the original Dead Space, they unlock the original Plasma Cutter used in Dead Space for the single player campaign in Dead Space 2. * The old Plasma Cutter from the original Dead Space makes a return in Dead Space 2 going by the name of the "Refurbished Plasma Cutter" with the cost of 0 credits if Dead Space has been installed. You acquire it from the first Store you pass in game. * In Dead Space 2 it gains the ability to light enemies on fire once the Special upgrade slot has been filled. This effect seems to be far less noticeable when dismembering compared to shots to torsos/body. * Both "Refurbished Plasma Cutter" and "New Plasma Cutter" have the same upgrade path. You can only upgrade one, but it affects both Cutters. * During the scene in Dead Space 2 where Isaac first meets Ellie, Ellie can be seen carrying and extensively using a Plasma Cutter of the same make and model as the one used by Isaac in the first game. * The Collectors edition of Dead Space 2 comes with a comically small version of the Plasma Cutter with 3 LED lights to represent its trademark crosshair. * The Forged Plasma Cutter from the Dead Space 2 DLC is extremely useful on higher difficulty settings, as it's 10% higher damage (which comes out to 19.8 damage/shot on a fully upgraded model) allows Isaac to more easily dismember Necromorphs while using less ammo. * An older version of the Plasma Cutter required powering down before it could be switched to horizontal or vertical mode. *With the damage upgrades maxed, the Plasma Cutter becomes a legitimate arc wielder, although not for traditional electricity, but plasma instead. If one looks to the left or right immediately after shooting they can see the trail from the gun all the way to the intended target is an arc of ionized energy. This is opposed to the Plasma Cutters default damage output, which is simply a bolt. *In the PC and PS3 versions of Dead Space 2, the Plasma Cutter always resets to vertical mode when you die and go back to your checkpoint. *Despite the Refurbished Plasma Cutter being a bonus, Isaac is shown using it in most media, rather than the cobbled together one that he seems to canonically use. *During the sequence in Dead Space 2 where you fly after the other half of the tram near the end of Chapter 2, once you get back into the tram, the Plasma Cutter will always be automatically equipped, no matter what weapon you had beforehand. (Only if you have the Plasma cutter in one of the four slots.) *The Plasma Cutter is one of the five secondary weapons in Multiplayer. It is also the Default Weapon if you just started Multiplayer. Gallery File:Plasma_cutter_DS2.jpg|DS2 version cobbled together from a flashlight and a surgical plasma cutter. File:Agility_cutter.jpg|Agility Plasma Cutter with a matching Agility Advanced RIG File:Forged_cutter.jpg|Forged Plasma Cutter with a matching Forged Engineering RIG File:Plasma_cutter2_DS2.jpg File:Poster secure tools download 090808.jpg|A Plasma Cutter poster aboard the Ishimura. File:PlasmaCutterSchematic.jpg|Disassembly view of the 211-V Plasma Cutter. File:Plasma Cutter.jpg|Isaac wielding the Plasma Cutter in Dead Space. File:-2054319843.jpg|A holographic image of the Plasma Energy, the ammunition of the Plasma Cutter. TROP042.png|The "Tool Time" achievement/trophy File:DS2 - Plasma Cutter Schematics.jpg|Disassembly view of the Plasma Cutter in Dead Space 2. File:DS2 - Plasma Cutter Promo01.jpg|The Plasma Cutter collectible item for Dead Space 2. dead_space_plasma_cutter.jpg|Close-up of the Plasma Cutter. full-plasma_ammo.png|Plasma energy 167620_190992494264153_100000602107446_648813_7054349_n.jpg|life size replica dead space 2 plasma cutter. Dead-Space-Plasma-Cutter-1.jpg|link=211-V Plasma Cutter Video thumb|left|300px|Dead Space gameplay with the Plasma Cutter Notes Sources es:Cortadora de plasma 211-V